Flirting with trouble
by MMismyheroLR
Summary: Bill concots a plan to deal with Zarek and tell the press about him and Laura that goes completely wrong.


"Mmmmm." President Laura Roslin moaned, her lips currently occupied by Admiral William Adama. They were on the couch in his quarters, leaving their work aside for a quick make-out session. Well, maybe quick wouldn't be the operative word. They had been in a meeting as the President and the Admiral to discuss their plan on finding Earth, but Laura and Bill had gotten a little distracted.

Laura's feet were on Bill's lap, and he was leaning forward to kiss her quite uncomfortably, not that he minded, of course. They continued for a few moments before Laura pulled away, giggling. "We were supposed to be working." She said, putting her hands on his chest.

Bill chuckled. "What can I say? I just can't help myself."

Laura gave him a mock teacher's glare. "If you can't contain yourself, I'm going to have to punish you." She teased.

"Well, in that case, I was a very very bad boy." Bill said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggled, leaning in to kiss him again. Bill moaned, feeling a sudden tightness in his pants. He felt Laura smile against his mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands moved to the buttons on his jacket, glad that she had mastered the trick to unbuttoning them quickly. She pushed the jacket off his shoulders, their mouths still touching. He quickly realized what she was thinking, and unbuttoned her blouse as well. He was halfway done with the buttons when a knock at the hatch interrupted them.

Laura pulled away, groaning. "Frak." She said irritably. She quickly buttoned her shirt while Bill pulled on his jacket. "I guess your punishment will have to wait a while longer." She teased, giving him a quick kiss before hurrying over to the hatch. She pulled it open to see Tom Zarek, her Vice President, standing there. She stopped herself from sighing in irritation that Zarek had been the one to interrupt her and Bill, but instead tried to be grateful that he had come now instead of in a few minutes, when she was sure she and the Admiral would have been otherwise…occupied.

Zarek smiled arrogantly at her. "Tory told me I would find you here." He said.

Laura forced herself to smile. "I was in a meeting with the Admiral."

Zarek's eyes lingered on her swollen lips. "I'm sure." He said.

Laura resisted the urge to cover her mouth. "What do you need?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could join the…meeting." He said.

"Fine." Laura said, turning around and leading him into the room. He followed, shutting the hatch. She sat down next to Bill again, only this time farther away. Zarek sat across from them, leaning back on the couch with an amused smile on his face.

The room was silent for a moment, before Zarek waved his hand. "So continue your…meeting." He said.

Bill and Laura looked at one another, then back at Zarek. It was going to be a long meeting.

.~.

An hour later Laura threw herself down on the couch next to Bill, sighing. It had been a long, uncomfortable hour with Zarek, but the bastard was finally gone. Bill looked at her sympathetically, placing his hand comfortingly on her leg. "He totally has the hots for you." He said suddenly.

Laura groaned, kicking him playfully. "Gods." She said. "And he's not the only one."

"Oh?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." She said. "The pilot on Colonial One. He's got it so bad for me it's embarrassing."

"Laura Roslin, are you trying to make me jealous?" Bill asked, teasing.

"Is it working?" Laura asked, leaning closer.

"Damn right." He said, capturing her mouth in a kiss.

She giggled in delight. Thinking again of the past hour, however, she sighed. "Zarek's going to be a bear to work with the next few weeks." She said.

"Why is that?" Bill asked.

"He knows something is going on between us. And he's going to be jealous, I know he is." She explained, sighing again.

Bill was quiet for a moment, and Laura watched him, adoring the way his blue eyes shone when he was lost in thought. She wondered what he was thinking about, but she didn't have to wait long to find out. "Make him think you like him back." He said suddenly.

Laura's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Make him think you like him back." He repeated. "Maybe then he'll be easier to deal with."

Laura thought about it for a moment. "Make him think how?"

"Flirt with him, maybe even kiss him." Bill suggested.

"Kiss him?!"

"You have to make it convincing." Bill said. "He'd be easier to deal with, and I'd have a reason to kick his ass."

Laura thought about it for a moment. Her skin crawled at the thought of kissing anyone besides Bill, but he did have a valid point. Maybe Bill was right. Maybe Zarek would be easier to deal with without all the jealousy that he felt about her and Bill.

Before Laura could decide, Bill continued. "While I think about it, you should do the same for that pilot."

"What?!" Laura asked again.

"Flirt with the pilot AND Zarek. But keep it a secret from both of them."

"Why the hell would I need to flirt with Zarek AND Russo?" Laura screeched.

"No matter how much we try to keep our relationship a secret, sooner or later people are going to find out. For gods' sake, Zarek already kind of knows. We need a good way to tell the public, and I think that if I were to fight both of these men for your love that maybe the public wouldn't be so…dramatic about it. If I do something romantic to 'win your heart over', maybe I'll win theirs as well." He explained.

Laura was quiet for a moment, thinking. "That's actually a really good idea." She said. "But are you sure you wouldn't mind me flirting with and kissing another man?"

"With Zarek, probably, but then again it is my idea and I guess you'll just have to find a way to prove to me that you're 100% mine, but with Russo, I'm not sure I'd mind as much. He is a good guy, just not the guy for you." Bill rationalized.

Laura nodded. "I love you." She said, smiling.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"You're willing to let me kiss someone else so that we can be together."

"I would do anything for you." Bill said. "I love you more than life itself." He kissed her deeply, giving her physical proof of his love.

Laura sighed happily, feeling as if she were the luckiest woman in the fleet.

And so it began.


End file.
